Dark Devotion
by Masayo
Summary: He was the ruler of the night and she his devoted servant. She would do anything for him even die for him if he asked just for her beloved lord to notice her.


~I own nothing~

* * *

Thin clouds slowly crossed the full moon, diming its bright light. The night sky looked like ebony silk, cool and clear yet so smooth. Mist slowly crawled down the hills to the city glowing bright at the bottom like a creature on the hunt. A lone figure stood at one of the tallest buildings in the city watching the fog roll in "A perfect night for a hunt," his low dark voice whispered into the night, his dark eyes scanned the city below him.

"My master Sasuke-dono is here like you requested," deceptively gentle voice called out behind him. Itachi turned to see his loyal servant standing on the roof in a blood red gown that flowed around her, a black opal on a silver chain hung on her long slender neck, her long dark brown hair was let loose and draped over half her face; deep red painted her luscious lips and smoky black eye shadow made her chocolate brown eyes hypnotic. He smirked for he knew that she knew what he looked liked and made him thirst for blood, her blood. He silently strolled over to her until he was mere inches away; he leaned down towards her neck which she tilted it to give him better access to it.

"Then we better not keep him waiting," he breathed against her sensitive skin. He brought his head up and offered her his arm as they made their way down towards his office where his younger brother awaited him.

Sasuke leaned in front of Itachi's desk with his arms crossed in front of him; his dark hair covered his eyes

"You wanted to see me aniki?" he softly growled, using the term for his brother like an insult. Itachi looked Sasuke over before moving to sit behind his desk. Sasuke stood straight never taking his eyes off his brother. Hana stayed by the door in the shadows watching the two brothers. They looked so much alike but were two totally different people. They both had raven back hair one short and one long, and even darker eyes; eyes that changed blood red when they were thirsty. The difference between the two brothers was one was cold and calculating while the other was short tempered and rash.

"I hear you brought an abomination into this world," Itachi coldly stated weaving his fingers together in front of him while his elbows rested on the wooden desk; the candles lighting up the dark room flickered slightly as in warning. Sasuke stiffened slightly but enough for his brother to notice; Itachi smirked. "Tell me brother what is one of the key commandments of our world?" Sasuke clenched his fisted at his sides

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered defiantly. Itachi signaled to Hana as he stood up

"Maybe this will help," Hana came back in holding a young woman with light rose colored hair by the neck and brought her into the circle of light. She wore a Grecian white dress; her big green eyes wide with terror. Hana's nose crinkled in distaste at the mortal in front of her. She couldn't stand mortals nor could she understand why sometimes her master would prefer them over her. Her blood didn't taste like it was over fermented sweet wine; it was rich and heavy like fine cream. She was always obedient, she didn't need to hypnotize to do what she was told so what did he see in them?

"She has nothing to do with you, Itachi," again Itachi signaled, this time Hana saw her brother and another man grab hold of Sasuke, one on either side of him "Damnit Itachi! Leave her alone!" Itachi made his way over to the females, giving Hana a look, she moved away from the petite woman.

"Foolish little brother I thought I raised you better than this," Itachi stood behind Sakura both facing his younger brother who struggled against Itachi's henchmen "I was going to leave this little flower alone but the funny thing is I couldn't find the little bud you two produced," he placed a long lean hand on her shoulder causing her to shiver at his touch. Sasuke's eyes slowly bleed red upon seeing what he claimed his, touched by another man even if the other man was his elder brother.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura whispered in frail tone. Itachi wrapped his arm around her bringing her against his chest. This brought out a low growl from his little wolf and a much louder growl from his little brother.

"You know the penalty for breaking the rules and considering I'm the leader of our clan because of your dishonor I'm being very lenient to you,"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Sasuke pulled against Kiba and the other man almost breaking their hold on him but they were still stronger. Itachi chuckled deeply

"You can try," with that he pushed away Sakura's pink hair from her neck and leaned down, inhaling her scent. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath waiting to feel the sharp pain of fangs "Relax my blossom," he breathed against her satiny skin, his other arm wrapped around her small waist. The young woman visibly relaxed in his arms. Hana watched from the side lines, jealousy rushing through her veins, she clenched her fist stabbing her long nails into her palms. She hated seeing another woman in her beloved master's strong arms but she watched on as his eyes bleed red before sinking his fangs into Sakura's neck. Her ears hurt from Sasuke's screams of anguish as the woman he loved was being drained by his brother. Soon the woman went lax in Itachi's arms as he drank the last drop of her blood. He took his arms away from the dead woman letting her body fall to the floor with a dull thump all the while never taking his eyes off his younger brother "This is just the beginning of your punishment but you can redeem yourself," he wiped a single drop of blood from the corner of his mouth with his thumb to lick it clean "You can tell me where the abomination is,"

"GO TO HELL!" Sasuke glared at his brother in hatred. Itachi smirked

"That's rich coming from a vampire like yourself. Very well, let's see you go two weeks in confinement," Itachi waved his hand in dismissal. Kiba and the other henchmen dragged Sasuke from the office, another henchman came in to take away the remains of Sasuke's lover until Itachi and Hana were the only ones left in the semi-dark room "You're upset with me my pet," he stated, he stood by the office window.

"Not at all my master," Hana loosened her fists but kept the visible side of her face turned away from him. She didn't want him to see her jealousy nor her pain at what she considered a betrayal.

"You're lying," he gently grabbed one of her tiny wrists bringing her hand up for him to examine her palm "You know that mortals do not interest me like you do my dear," he suckled her hand, cleaning the blood from where she cut herself with her nails. He did the same for the other hand making her shiver in pleasure "You know that being the leader that I must execute the punishments to the insubordinates even to my own foolish little brother," he explained softly, pulling her into him so he could nuzzle her hair. She nodded her understanding as she couldn't speak from what his hands were doing to her. One arm was around her slender waist holding her firm against him while his other hand gentle messaged one of her breast; he lavished the side of her jaw with butterfly kisses, slowly moving down her neck to gently nip at her collar bone "Koishii answer me. Tell me you're sorry and that you won't lie to me again," he quietly demanded ceasing all ministrations. Hana looked into his red eyes with her own pleasure glazed eyes

"Gomennasai," she quietly panted.

_I prefer to be a lair just like you  
To fulfill my deepest desires  
I belong to someone, I'm dedicated to  
But all that I desire is you_

* * *

Just to make clear the commandant that Sasuke broke is falling in love with a mortal and having a child with said mortal. Itachi being the leader must destroy all dishonor towards the clan so instead of killing Sasuke like he was suppose to he was just going to kill the child. Sakura hid the child at Naruto's figuring it would be safe to stay away for a couple of days just in case Itachi caming looking so Itachi killed her instead. Oh and you might think Hana is a werewolf but you're wrong. She's a shapeshifter that just happens to perfer shapeshifting into a wolf. I just couldn't find a good place to put that info into the story.

I made this story for my friend Dj who is sick with an evil cold. I hope this makes you feel better^^

The song is called Obsessive Devotion by Epica

~Enjoy~


End file.
